


Johtoshipping Saves Christmas

by minako_arisato



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, pokespe
Genre: Multi, No Love Triangle, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minako_arisato/pseuds/minako_arisato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold, Silver, and Crystal are called upon by Professor Oak to deliver presents to the children of Johto to save Christmas!<br/>Can they all get along and make it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johtoshipping Saves Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a secret santa gift for user imaginarystormz on tumblr in 2015. I forgot about it and am only posting about it now, in July.  
> Enjoy!

 

Crystal watched her Chumee play in the powdery snow with a smile on her face. As cold as she was, she didn't mind it because she was happy to see her Pokémon happy. Archy was watching Chumee with Crystal, and he would rub up against her to keep her warm, but also because he wanted attention. Crystal was thankful for the relaxing Christmas Eve. She idly wondered if she should visit Gold and Silver.  
  
Gold was at home enjoying himself. Well, he had been enjoying himself. Despite Gold's many complains, Silver still came to visit him and exploit his television. Gold sighed as he realized there was nothing he could do to just get rid of Silver, and he went back to wrapping presents.  
  
The snow continued to fall slowly. Everything was peaceful.  
  
Eventually, Crystal did end up at Gold's house and he didn't really mind because she actually brought him a present. She and Silver sat together on the couch watching various Christmas themed movies. All the Pokémon in Gold's house played together happily and Crystal let Chumee play with the group and Gold let Pibu join in on the fun. Silver somehow fell asleep on the couch despite the constant cries of the happy Pokémon.  
  
Gold, now finished with wrapping presents, looks at Silver and sighs. "This guy's always coming over to my house and sleeping on my couch, eating my food and then he just leaves without even saying thanks! It's so annoying, Crys."  
  
Crystal sips some peppermint hot chocolate and she laughs a little. "You know Gold, I think that's just how Silver shows that he likes someone. He's not exactly the most outgoing person, either."  
  
"Well he could at least ask before showing up! I think he found a spare key, so he just shows up at anytime now. We should probably call a locksmith, honestly..." Gold says, shaking his head.  
  
They fall into silence for a bit.  
  
"Do you wanna go out for a quick walk, Gold? Everything is really pretty outside right now, and Silver will probably be asleep for a while longer." Crystal downs the rest of her drink.  
  
"Well I guess? Let me get ready!"  
  


* * *

  
  
The trees of New Bark Town were all strewn with colorful lights, and the few houses there did too. The air was crisp and still. Gold and Crystal walked around in silence, enjoying each others presence. Crystal would occasionally point out fresh Pokémon tracks left in the snow and say what Pokémon left them. They continued on like this for a while, eventually stopping by the water route that lead to the Tohjo Falls. It was iced over completely.  
  
"The whole town just looks so pretty. I'm glad we took a look around." Crystal murmurs as she admires the scenery further.  
  
"I guess it would look great to someone who isn't used to it. Since I live here I'm used to this and I forgot to appreciate how much effort all the residents put into decorating." Gold looks at the snow and smiles mischievously as he forms a snowball and chucks it at Crystal while she is distracted.  
  
"Wha- Hey Gold would you cut that out?!" Crystal protests, but begins throwing snowballs back at Gold with little success.  
  
"Nah, this is too much fun, Crys!" Gold shouts back at her, while throwing snowballs as fast as he can.  
  
"Fun? I think giving you a swift kick would be much more fun!" Crystal raises her leg threateningly.  
  
"Ah! Wait no I'll stop, I'll stop!" Gold drops the snowball he was holding in surrender.  
  
They both stay completely still for a moment, before they both snicker and laugh uncontrollably. They head back to Gold's house to check on Silver. On the way back, Gold considers reaching for Crystal's hand, but he decides against it.  
  


* * *

  
  
During a particularly awful movie about a Pokémon getting separated from its trainer and trying to find its way back home, Gold's pokégear started ringing. To his surprise, he found that Professor Oak was calling him. He answered it quickly, wondering what could be so important.  
  
"Gold! Thank goodness you picked up, I've run into a bit of trouble and I need your help! Oh and Crystal and Silver should come help too! It's dire!" Professor Oak was practically shouting into Gold's ear over the phone.  
  
"Professor Oak, please, it's like, 10 p.m. on Christmas Eve, what could possibly be the Earth-shattering problem?"  
  
"I need you kids to help save Christmas!" The Professor sounded completely serious.  
  
"I'm sorry, what? Have you had too much eggnog or something?" Gold was totally thrown for a loop from what he was being told.  
  
"There's not much time, just please come over here!" With that, Professor Oak hung up and left Gold hanging.  
  
Gold looked to his friends with the most confused look, and he shook his head, unable to even think of what to say to explain what had happened. "We're going to Professor Oak's place? Apparently?"  
  
Silver and Crystal looked at each other and just shrugged.  
  


* * *

  
  
The trip was fairly quick for everyone, albeit a cold one. Upon their arrival, Professor Oak seemed overjoyed.  
  
"You're finally here!" He looked like he could dance around he was so happy, but the Professor could barely get up to greet them. From the looks of it he had thrown out his back. Again.  
  
"Can you explain what's wrong, Professor? Why do you need help from all three of us?" Crystal questioned.  
  
"Long story short, I need you to take my team of Stantler and deliver presents to all of the children in Johto with the help of these Delibird." Oak motioned to the pair of Delibird sorting gifts into their bags.  
  
Silver scoffed, "What are you even saying?"  
  
"Essentially, I'm the Santa of this region and I threw my back out and there's just no way I can deliver these presents now! You kids need to deliver them in my place or Christmas will be ruined for every child in the region!"  
  
"That is... the most ridiculous thing you have ever said. I'm leaving," Silver turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Silver, if you help with this, I'll take you off the Naughty list." Oak held up a list labeled "Naughty" and pointed to Silver's name. Silver stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Woah Silver, you're on the Naughty list? Haha wow, how lame!"  
  
"You're on here, too, Gold. Crystal is on the Nice list."  
  
"Whaaaaat?!" Gold snatched the list, distraught. "Aw man, no way!"  
  
Crystal snickered, not surprised at all.  
  
"...Alright I'll help." Silver said, defeated. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"All you really need to do is guide the Stantler and assist the Delibird with their deliveries. The Stantler know the route pretty well, you just need to keep them from getting distracted. The Delibird are small and their bags get bigger every year, so you'll need to carry their bags and they can handle the rest. Oh, the sleigh is out back, and when you get going, try to not fall out! Good luck!" Oak sat down slowly after giving his explanation.  
  
The Delibird pair finished sorting all the presents, and they motioned for Gold and Silver to carry them. They both reluctantly picked up a bag. The trio made their way outside, still slightly confused. Crystal lifted the Delibird into the sleigh and took up the reins of the Stantler. Gold and Silver hoisted themselves up into the sleigh. Crystal studied the map that had the map clearly marked out.  
  
"It's very straight-forward. I don't think we'll deviate from the path much at all." Crystal sighed, obviously relieved. "Alright, everyone ready? We're gonna take off as soon as possible!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go, Crystal."  
  
"C'mon, Crys! Let's get going! I need to get off the Naughty list! It's do-or-die!"  
  
With that, Crystal signaled the Stantler to take off, and away they went.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Right now, the only houses we'll be visiting are scattered about the main roads. Only one of you will need to visit these houses at a time for convenience's sake, and it'll give you both time to rest between houses. Gold, you'll visit the first one. Keep your pokégear on, just in case. Oh, and don't get caught."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that! I won't get caught! I'll be the quietest, and stealthiest!"

  
'Right..." Crystal drew out the word to show her belief in her friend. "We're landing. Hold on!" The landing wasn't as smooth as it could have been but everyone survived, barely, so it was fine. Gold hopped out with the absurdly large bag of presents he had, one of the Delibird on his tail as they broke into entered the house.  
  
"Silver, you and Gold could turn this into a competition of some sort. Maybe see who can deliver presents the fastest and most efficiently?" Crystal suggested, trying to make a bit of small talk to kill the time.  
  
"That might make things more enjoyable." Silver replied, but his uninterested look contrasted his words. Crystal wasn't sure what else to say and pretended to study the map again. Gold returned shortly, entirely out of breath. The sleigh took off again once Gold and the Delibird were safely seated.  
  
"Gold, Silver said he could deliver presents faster that you and that your performance was disappointing."  
  
Silver started to protest but was quickly cut off. "No I di-"  
  
"Just try to do better than me Silver! I'll beat you at this for sure!"  
  
They came up on the next house. "Show 'em what you've got, Silver!" The sleigh landed much more smoothly this time and Silver jumped down. All he said was "Hmph," before dashing off.  
  
Crystal smiled, knowing that Silver was truly having fun with this.  
  


* * *

  
  
"We're over Goldenrod City now. I'm going to land outside the city lines and you two will have to split up to visit all the houses in time. We'll do this for the other cities as well." Crystal once again instructs the two boys.  
  
The two head off in different directions. Crystal gives them information over their pokégears. "Ok Gold, you have more houses to visit than Silver, but your houses have less kids. Your work has been split pretty evenly. Do your best to stay quiet, especially because you're moving between more houses."  
  
"Got it, Crys!"  
  
"Silver, you'll be staying in each house for longer than Gold, so you have a greater chance of being discovered. Play it safe."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
Gold chuckled. "It's a bit like we're spies, huh?"  
  
Silver immediately sighed and chastised him. "Idiot, take this a bit more seriously."  
  
Despite the quiet bickering between Gold and Silver, everything went off without a hitch. They returned in a decent amount of time, and their bags were less than half full at this point.  
  
Both boys were out of breath, and they flopped back into the sleigh, grateful for a break. Crystal helped the Delibirds into the sleigh for them.  
  
"It's amazing... how many kids live... in Goldenrod," Gold said between breaths.  
  
"No kidding..." Silver agreed, equally drained.  
  
Crystal signaled the Stantler and the took off, leaving Goldenrod far behind. "We're on a tight schedule," she says, checking the time and confirming their next destination. "There's not much time to rest, but we're mostly done. We've been everywhere but Olivine and Cianwood. Olivine is big, but not compared to Goldenrod... and Cianwood will be a piece of cake." Crystal turns back to look at Gold and Silver. She smiles as she realizes how well they're getting along even for just a while.  
  


* * *

  
  
The trio delivered all the presents in Olivine without a hitch. They all hoped Cianwood would be as easy of a trip as expected. There was only a few houses left and they were actually ahead of schedule. Crystal looked over the last three presents, all destined for different houses. "How about we all deliver a present? There is only three left, after all." The two boys seemed more than happy to accept her proposal. They all split up to finish their mission, and left the Delibird to look after the sleigh.  
Crystal was surprisingly in and out of her house the fastest, and she returned to the sleigh. Gold came not to long after. Silver was taking much longer than he should have, and Crystal tried to speak with him over the pokégear.  
  
"Silver? Is everything ok?" She whispered as softly as she could, in case Silver was in a tight spot.  
  
Silver responded in a hushed, panicked voice, "Not now, there's... a Houndoom." There was some shuffling, a loud creaking noise was heard, and then a very soft " _Oh shit_." The Houndoom seemed to have woken up, as there was a loud cry.  
  
Silver burst out of the house and booked it back to the sleigh. The Houndoom howled angrily, likely waking up everything in earshot. Silver threw himself into the sleigh and the Stantler took off not a moment later.  
  
"God," Silver finally whispered as Cianwood was far behind them. "At least that was the last house."  
  
Gold yawned loudly. "I'm so glad that's over. I'm gonna take a nap." With that, Gold quickly passed out. Silver, equally drained, followed suit. The two boys ended up leaning on each other as the slept, and Crystal couldn't help but smile.  
  


* * *

  
  
Crystal woke up the boys once they arrived back at Professor Oak's, and he thanked them very much. He promised that the trio's presents were already at Gold's house. The trio slowly made their way back to Gold's house.  
  
Professor Oak didn't lie, there were new three gifts under the tree. The trio opened their respective gifts to find that they all received matching pendants. They each put them on, satisfied with their gifts and what they had accomplished. Silver, Gold and Crystal all sat on the couch in that order, and eventually they all fell asleep, leaning on one another underneath a warm blanket.  
  
Each trainer was said to have been smiling as they slept, and secretly holding hands underneath the blanket.


End file.
